Jack in Love
by Revitalize
Summary: Shugo Chara! "Joker in Love, the headline read, and Kukai found himself thinking that the editor had gotten it wrong, that it should have read Jack instead." Kukaimu- drabbly sort of oneshot.


**J A C K in L O V E**

by Revitalize

_If I owned Shugo Chara! I'd make KukaixAmu (or something else totally unexpected) the OTP. Hasn't happened right?_

_Also, this is a sort of side-story/what-if of chapter 6 of the manga, which I prefer more than its anime counterpart. I mean, I'll give up a blushing Amu if I get to see her being carried by Kukai. Ahahaha..._

**xxx**

Kukai Souma never really cared for rumours.

He was, after all, a guardian-- a person that is adored, respected, and looked up to by other students. Popular, in a tense, and like all popular figures, he was watched. No, not by the school staff (why should they? He did his share of boring paperwork anyways) but by the very people that fawn over him every day. What he does, what he says, everyone knows-- of course, there are instances where people decide to twist things or just mistakenly make false assumptions. Sure, for the first few days (okay, maybe weeks) as a Guardian, it was a teeny bit frustrating, but Kukai was well past that stage now.

That was the reason why Kukai wasn't the least bit bothered when a poster of him carrying an unconscious Amu went up for the school to see. Joker in Love, the headline read, and Kukai found himself thinking that the editor had gotten it wrong, that it should have read Jack instead.

Mentally scolding himself for the thought (he knew it was useless to dwell on _those_ feelings) Kukai dismissed the gossip and everything else that followed. He ignored the stares and whispers, only answering question with a vague, "She had passed out. What else was I supposed to do?"

It wasn't until he was roughly grabbed into the bushes when he thought about what the other 'victim' of the rumour was going through.

"Hinamori?" he mused, tilting his head slightly to the right. The pink-haired girl across him lifted a slender finger and pressed it against her lips-- Kukai thought it was all very cute, the way she looked like when she was flustered, 'out of character'.

"What's the matter?" Kukai asked, noticing the slight frown on Amu's lips. He had an idea of course, but surely, someone who was already in the spotlight did not need to worry about gossip...

"What's wrong?!" she cried in a hushed whisper. "Did you read the bulletin?"

"Yeah..."

"The entire school thinks I like you now!"

Kukai felt something inside of him stop-- but why? He _had_ known all along that there was no way.

"Are you trying to say that you don't?" Kukai asked, deciding to play along. He let out a fake sigh and hung his head.

"No, no!" Amu said, shaking her head. "I like you-- just not like that!"

This time, the brunette felt nothing, having prepared for the answer. His head jerked back up comically, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Of couuuuurse you donnnn't!" he said. Still smiling, he brought his face closer to Amu's, noticing that a faint blush crawled on her cheeks a moment before she pulled back.

"I donnnn't! I donnn't!"

"I know, I know. Geez!" Kukai said. With a forced but convincing laugh, he put his hands on his knees to get up. "How can you be when you're already madly in love with Tadase?"

He really hoped it sounded like a joke...

As expected, Amu reddened again, mouth clamped shut. Kukai let a smile unravel on his face once more as he got up and dusted off his uniform.

"Wait!" Amu said, looking up at the Jack, her soft, golden eyes expressing concern. "What are you going to do about the papers?"

"Nothing."

"What? B-but!"

Kukai tutted with mock disappointment.

"I thought we established that you didn't have a crush on me?" he said deviously, taking up his teasing front. "Why are you worrying so much, huh? If it isn't true, shouldn't you just _ignore_ it?"

He stroked the fake beard on his chin thoughtfully.

"Unless, of course-- it _is_ true annnd--"

"N-no way!"

"Oh-kay then!" Kukai replied. It hurt a little to hear the pink-haired girl say that, but he waved it away. The Jack extended his hand to Amu, who was still seated on the grass. When she took it, he struggled to find the words of advice to give the new Guardian. "Just don't listen to everyone, okay?"

It was the best he could come up with.

Amu nodded and smiled warmly.

"W-well... Thanks for listening Kukai..." she turned around and gave him a small wave as the brunette felt his insides do little somersaults. "See you at the Royal Garden?"

"Yep."

Kukai watched as Amu slipped into a group of 5th graders going to lunch, clearly oblivious to an aspiring photographer snapping away not too far from where he was standing.

**xxx**

_Oh boy, that... sucked more than I had thought it would. I had written this quite a while ago, and just now brought up the courage to post it._

_I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless_

_(We need moar fan-fic-shun hurr. :3)_


End file.
